


Snapshots

by azimutal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azimutal/pseuds/azimutal
Summary: Victor and Mila taking a break from training to have a bit of fun. Yuri gets dragged into it. Completely unwillingly, of course.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/gifts).



> Hello Orro! Pre-series gen was one of your requests so I did my best to deliver. I guess these are set a couple years before canon. Originally it was going to be only the first Victor & Mila drawing, but when I saw what ended up becoming the referece photo for the second drawing, I had to put together a part 2 and make Yuri suffer a little.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these bits of Team Russia silliness! Love, your RSOI artist.


End file.
